


there is no reason to wait anymore

by Silverdancer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Fluff, Hangover, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Siyeon found her soulmate, and then she woke up.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	there is no reason to wait anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "we made out in cosplay and i have no idea what you actually look like" in [Girls' Halloween 2019](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/721.html?thread=24273#cmt24273)

Right now, there are a lot of things that Siyeon is not sure about. She does not know where Bora is, and if she is keeping her promise to be the designated driver. She doesn’t know how many people are left at this party. To be honest, she does not know what time is it, and if pressed, she might have doubts about what day it is.

But Siyeon is not worried, because she is sure of many other things right now. The most important of them being that it does not matter that she does not believe in soulmates, she is very sure that she has found hers tonight. What else but a soulmate would kiss her and make her feel like the world has stopped spinning? Siyeon’s logic is, of course, flawless.

Siyeon is also very very drunk right now.

Minji’s old and uncomfortable couch is sticking in places that no couch should hurt, ever, but she does not care because this girl is kissing her like the world is ending and her eyes are like discovering the universe. And before that, before she kissed her and fit together like a piece that had been missing, she had helped her with her plan of getting Yoohyeonnie and her crush together.

No one had wanted to help Siyeon with her matchmaking plans before. She has such a good soulmate.

“I’m so lucky,” Siyeon says the moment their lips part to breathe for a moment. Soulmate laughs and oh no, she has such a cute laugh.

“You are also so drunk,” she says, dragging the words. She pats Siyeon’s cheeks softly and pouts and even though she’s still wearing the costume’s mask, she’s so cute Siyeon feels like she could cry.

*

Morning comes and brings with her a very very painful headache. It takes Siyeon a while to see where she is (on top of her own bed, unmade, half of her costume still on) mostly because whenever she even thinks about moving there is pain everywhere. She turns to get up and get some drugs or maybe a car that can run over her, and sees a couple of painkillers and a bottle of water on her nightstand.

Not that she’s being dramatic, but if there’s any proof that god exists, it’s that.

She takes the pills and downs some water and proceeds to keep sleeping. There needs to be something to regret when she wakes up.

*

It takes her almost two days to remember her Soulmate.

All it takes, really, is to see Yoohyeon walking around with Yoobin, pinkies hooked together, to remember how that happened.

She remembers Soulmate existed but she’s sad that that’s all she can remember.

God, she was _so_ drunk.

*

Turns out it’s pretty hard to find someone when you barely remember what they look like. Even when you gather everyone you know and is willing to help.

“Okay,” Minji starts, ever the voice of reason, “what _do_ you remember?”

Siyeon thinks about it for a long moment, unsure of what to say. “I remember thinking she was really cute,” which is not actually a useful description, and, “dark hair probably?” which considering that that applied to half of them, and that it might have been a wig, it is also not very useful.

By the way Minji sighs, she seems to be thinking the same.

There are other things running on Siyeon’s mind. Like the delicate way she poked her cheeks or the soft touch of her lips. She definitely remembers the way it felt having her arms around her.

“Anything about her costume?”

“Oh!” A flash of something comes. It’s a fuzzy memory and it takes her a while to remember what it is but, “Red! She was wearing red!”

*

There was someone, Minji said, that came in wearing a little red costume. She came in with Yoobin, she said. Apparently they are friends.

So that would explain why she’s at some stranger’s door at the address her friend’s girlfriend sent her, hoping to gather courage to knock.

It all feels so silly. They are not the first people to make out in a party and never see each other again, so she it makes no sense that she couldn’t let go of the thought then. And it makes even less sense that now that there’s a chance that the person is more than a faint memory she can’t even bring herself to knock.

Soulmates don’t exist and Siyeon gets a little dramatic when she drinks. It might not even be her.

On the other hand, it _might_ be.

Siyeon knocks before she can regret coming at all.

*

Her eyes.

She’s wearing her hair down, longer than it had been for the costume, and an oversized t-shirt instead of the costume that she remembers in more and more detail the more she looks at her. She looks nothing like the shadow in her memory except for the eyes that look surprised at her.

Those eyes that look like she can see the entire galaxy through them.

Now that she’s sober somehow they look even more wonderful.

*

Soulmates don’t exist but for Gahyeon, Siyeon is willing to make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading it, I sure had fun writing it! ♥


End file.
